


Glorious

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Lack of Communication, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: A love story: Dan is an ass man. Lucky for him, Phill has quite the caboose.





	Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request. Hope you like it...  
> :D

Dan was always an ass man. He knew it to be fact. His eyes would lock onto a nice round ass as it passed on the street, or while walking the halls of his school. Yeah it was an all boys school, but that didn’t matter to him. Sometimes he would get caught, but he would just laugh it off saying he was just lost in thought and just happened to be looking in the general area of said butt. 

The porn he watched was very ass heavy. At first he only went with straight porn, sure there was by far enough of it, but it always seemed to be missing something. Then one day he came across a threesome porn. Two guys and a girl, lo and behold this was so much better. The guy who was getting fucked by the other guy seemed to genuinely like it, as opposed to the countless women who seemed not as into it, by over acting so much it was almost funny. Yeah, this was the way to go. He started searching for more threesomes comprised of two guys and a girl, but almost every single one the guys never touched each other. 

He finally gave up on his search, and went straight to gay porn. Ding ding ding, we have a winner. This is what he wanted. Not only were the guys about a million times more attractive, but they also seemed to genuinely enjoy it. The whole thing, if they didn’t enjoy it, they were better actors than the women in straight porn. 

His girlfriends always had great butts. It was the main reason he dated them. Well not the main reason, but the reason they caught his eye in the first place. So when he broached the subject with his last girlfriend she said she would be willing to try, because they loved each other, and well, he wanted it so much. The attempt was not good. She hated it, and it lasted about two seconds before she pushed him off. He apologized and said he understood. He was disappointed but he would rather her be happy than do anything she didn’t want to do just for him. 

They broke up eventually, and sure he still liked butts. Like a lot, so he watched porn, sometimes until he thought his eyes would bleed. It was just so satisfying. This brought him to trying it himself. And holy fuck did it change things. He started just using his own fingers, then one day he was eyeballing a cucumber his mother had purchased, thinking not so innocently about the vegetable as it sat on the counter. Enough was enough, he went upstairs locked his bedroom door and placed an order for a dildo and some lube. 

A few days later he had a package when he got home from work and practically ran upstairs to rip into the box. He held the dildo in his hand, his dick already hard as a rock. He ripped off his clothes pulled up his favorite porn and got to work. Hell fucking yeah, this was the stuff. Once he got used to the feeling of being so full, it was the best thing he had ever felt. He came so hard he was afraid he might have a heart attack. He didn’t, and about thirty minutes later he did it all over again. Yup this was definitely for him. 

He loved his toy, it was great for stress relief, and just basically, it was awesome. He could use it as much as he wanted and it never went soft. He was semi worried sometimes about how much he used it, thinking he may have an addiction. 

His friends were in uni and he was still at home taking a year off. He made friends online, and one guy in particular he really liked. Phil was great and they talked all the time, and flirted like it was their job. They were just friends though, and so when Dan’s friend from school asked if he wanted to come visit he was all but willing. 

While he was there met a good looking guy, Keith, who also thought he was good looking. It was the first time he actually had a real live cock and ass to play with. And god did it feel good, they did it twice. Since he had never been with a guy Keith let him top, and by god was it wonderful. A nice round ass, tight and hot around him. Then awhile later Keith asked if he wanted to try. Hell yeah he did, and Keith was surprised at how well he took it. Dan didn’t disclose the fact that he fucked himself in the butt almost daily with a toy. 

He went home and told Phil about it. Eventually Phil and he became more than friends, even though they still had yet to meet in person. Sure, they watched each other over skype. Dan used his toy for him too, and yeah it was probably the hottest freaking thing he had done in his life. They both thought so. 

Finally they were going to meet in person. Dan rode the train a few hours north, and Phil was waiting for him at the station. It was great. Finally meeting Phil, and Dan got an unexpected surprise. Phil had the most amazing ass. Plump and round, an ass he could write home about. They moved slow at first even though they didn’t really want to. They didn’t do it this first time they were together. Sure they messed around, and Dan got his hands on that ass but that’s it. It was fine though, it was all good. 

It wasn’t until months later did they explore that avenue and it was glorious. It was messy and funny, but it was also superb, because it was Phil, and he loved him so much he felt like he could burst with it. Even though Phil took him, he didn’t care. He could still look and touch Phil’s extraordinary ass all he wanted. He kissed each cheek lovingly before he got up to use the loo, making Phil laugh. 

Eventually he moved up north to be closer to Phil, and to attend university. They were so happy together most of the time, loving each other, and supporting each other. Dan was so in love he wasn’t sure it was even healthy but he couldn’t help it. Phil was sweet and loving, funny and smart, sexy as hell and seemed to love Dan just as much. There were of course some problems, money, and school, and stress, and the fact that Dan still had not gotten to top Phil. But all in all they were happy. So happy Dan moved in with Phil. 

He loved bottoming, so it really wasn’t that big of a deal that he never topped, but he wanted to try at least once with Phil. He would stroke himself in the shower or when he was bored and Phil was out, thinking about Phil’s ass, and how it would feel and look if he was buried deep inside it. They had never really talked about it. Not really. Dan knew Phil had done it a couple times, but not much. Dan was the pro by that time and so when things got hot and heavy, they just went with what they knew. 

They moved to London eventually, and there they had some major problems. They still loved each other, and still had sex. The problems were mostly outside the relationship, but they still bled into their everyday lives. They spent nights alone, sleeping in separate beds for more nights than they slept together. The idea of breaking up however didn’t even cross their minds. 

Eventually they got better, and returned to sleeping in the same bed almost nightly. They relaxed a little and began to just love each other again, forgetting (for the most part) the rest of the crap that didn’t matter. 

Something happened then that really changed how they lived. The book they wrote together, highlighting their friendship, and how their lives had become intertwined brought them even closer together, even though neither thought it was possible. They talked about marriage and families sometimes, and what they planned to do in the distant future. Both on the same page for all of it. The only thing they didn’t discuss; Dan’s want to top. They made love a lot, they fucked a lot, but always it was the same, Phil would enter Dan. It was always great, neither had any complaints about it. Dan however still wanted to at least once enter Phil, feel him the way Phil felt him. To be surrounded by him, to feel that close to him. 

Their lives continued, and it was great. Their relationship stronger than ever, their love unconditional. Finally Dan brought it up, and Phil was willing. Very willing in fact. And holy shit it was even better than Dan had imagined. “Why did you wait so long to ask?” Phil said panting after the first time. 

“I have no idea.” Dan said, wiping Phil off with a soft damp cloth. “It just never seemed like the right time. Besides I love you in me, so it really wasn’t that big a deal.” 

“Well anytime you want to switch it up, let me know.” Phil sighed, and pulled Dan to him to lay with his head on his chest. “Seriously, I just thought you had no interest, so I never said anything.” 

Dan laughed. “Phil you know I love your ass. Seriously. How could I not want to explore that concept?” 

“Loving an ass is not the same as wanting to fuck one.” 

“I guess,” Dan chuckled.

They moved again, to a new apartment. Happier than ever, they made it a home. Dan rarely topped, since they still prefered the old way. It was familiar and easy. One day, Phil made a video, and Dan watched it like all of his fans. And yup there it was, that ass, that glorious round butt he loved. He paused the video and went in by Phil would was messing around with something on the computer. “Hey, what’s up?” Phil smiled at him.

“Jesus Phil. Do you even realize what you did in that video?” 

“What?” 

“Your ass. Your mother fucking ass. Phil. Look at this, I fucking live with you, and look at what that did to me.” Pulled his pants down, his hard cock springing free. 

“What? How?” Phil asked innocently, but had a glint in his eye that told Dan he knew exactly what. 

“Phil, I am going to fuck you so hard you’re going to be walking funny, come on.” Dan took him by the arm and led him to the bedroom, Phil giggling behind him. “Take it off.” 

“What?” Phil feigning innocence again. 

Dan sat at the end of the bed, stroking himself slowly. “You are going to strip, show me that ass you have, then I am going to fuck you til you pass out.” 

Phil smiled and did as he was told. Dan never was bossy in the bedroom, everywhere else, yes. But the bedroom, he was never the boss, and Phil loved it. He was hard before Dan got him into the room. Phil pulled his shirt off, then turned, his back to Dan. He looked over his shoulder, making eye contact, he slowly pulled his pyjama pants down, leaving his boxer briefs on. Dan’s eyes had moved south, staring at his ass. Phil wiggled it a little then began to pull his underwear down. Dan stroked a little faster as the white mounds appeared. He licked his lips. Phil pushed them down all the way, so he had to bend over at the waist, his ass up in the air. 

“This good?” He asked, not standing up. He spread his legs a little, letting Dan get an eyeful. 

Dan didn’t speak, instead he got on his knees behind Phil and attacked. He used his hands and lips, teeth and tongue. He licked and sucked, bit and even spit, rubbing it into the tight pucker. Phil moaned as he pushed a finger in. “Fucking gorgeous…” Dan breathed, as if speaking to himself. Another finger disappeared into Phil’s glorious hole, his muscles fluttering around them. Dan slid his tongue in between them, he licked around, and bit the cheeks. Phil pushed back, loving Dan’s desperation. Dan was desperate, he was making strangled noises and had to keep clamping his fingers around himself to stave off his orgasm. Suddenly he stood behind Phil, pulling his fingers free slowly. “Get on the bed, on your hands and knees.” Phil almost giggled again, but didn’t want to wreck the mood. 

Dan walked to the bedside table to get the lube out of the drawer. He returned to the bed, on his knees behind Phil. He took his cock and smacked it a couple times between Phil’s cheeks, then just slid it up and and down in the crease. He lubed up his fingers and pushed three in, Phil caught his breath but pushed back. Dan continued to finger Phil, pushing in and out, he twisted his wrist, and hooked his fingers. He leaned over pressing kisses and sucked hickeys to the ivory skin. He slapped it lightly, just enough to make a red hand print. Phil was moaning, and pushing back to take his fingers in all the way. “Dan I’m ready.” He said. 

 

“I know.” Dan said, not stopping, “I want to watch this a little longer.” 

Phil looked over his shoulder to see Dan, his eyes glazed over, staring at his fingers as they vanished. Phil gripped them harder, and Dan jolted, and groaned. “You ready yet?” Phil asked smiling. 

Dan didn’t speak, but picked up the bottle of lube and poured some on his cock. He smeared it over himself, then bent over to kiss Phil’s entrance softly not caring that his lips became covered in residual lube. He then moved forward, and slid his dick over the hole, smacking it against it, teasing Phil a little. Then finally, he pushed in. Phil sank down to his shoulders as Dan moved in slowly, but didn’t stop until he was all the way in. Dan stilled. Moments passed, and Phil twisted a little so he could see what was happening. Dan was just staring. He pulled back just a little, his eyes wide. 

“Fuck this looks incredible, Phil.” He leaned over and kissed a random spot on Phil’s back. He pulled back and thrust forward, sitting back up on his knees. He watched as he pushed into him over and over. 

“Thought you were going to fuck me so hard that I was going to be walking funny?” Phil smirked. 

“You want me to?” Dan asked. “We’ve never do it like this.” 

“As soon as you said that I was hard as a brick wall, yes. Fuck me, fuck me hard.” 

Dan did so. He pulled back, almost all the way out, then slammed in, once in as far as he could, he pushed hard, making Phil gasp, yeah that was hot. He did it again, “Like that?” 

“Fuck yeah…” Phil panted. 

Dan pulled back again, he slapped a cheek, hard, then thrust forward. He leaned over, and grabbed Phil’s hands and pulled them back. Phil was suspended above the mattress, being held up, because Dan was leaned back pulling his arms. Dan thrust quick short strokes, their bodies slapping together. Phil made noises he had never made before, groans, whimpers, and moans low in his chest. Dan let go of his arms, letting Phil fall to the bed, then gripped his hips so tightly that fingerprints would be seen days later. He pounded into Phil, pushing one hand down on the small of his back, making him arch. 

Dan leaned over and bit Phil, leaving two rows of teeth marks, on his back. Dan’s hands moved from his hips to the plump cheeks and gripped. He dug in, pulling Phil’s skin, it was painful but felt so good all at the same time. His nails dug into the perfect white flesh, as he held Phil still in order to thrust in harder and harder. Phil was biting the duvet, trying not to scream in ecstasy as Dan actually growled. It was low and guttural, animalistic, and Phil wanted to see what he looked like.

He turned his head, Dan was lost, he was in a whole other world watching himself move in and out of Phil. His eyes were wild, and sweat poured down his face. Phil almost came just looking at him, he gripped his cock, to stop himself. “Fuck Dan…” He said, “I’m so close.” 

Dan growled again, and looked up at him. “On your side.” He said, his voice low and gruff. He pushed Phil down. He didn’t pull out as he did so, but kept moving. As soon as Phil was on his side, Dan pulled the skin on the cheek that was now on top, so that he was spread wide open. Phil groaned at the new angle, Dan was hitting his prostate with each thrust. “Looks amazing…” Dan said, his eyes sparking. 

“Dan...you’re going to make me cum.” Phil panted desperately. 

“Cum for me Phil, you can cum.” Dan said, then leaned down and kissed Phil hungrily. He pulled back a little, his breath ghosting over Phil’s face, “Want you to cum like this, want to see it. So fucking hot.” Phil had no choice, he was cuming, hard, neither one of them touching him, he convulsed, clamping down around Dan. Dan jolted with it, then his hips stuttered as he came surrounded by Phil. He cried out, with the force of it, then collapsed over Phil. 

Phil rolled onto his back under Dan’s weight. He opened his arms and wrapped them around him. Still trying to catch their breath they kissed and ran hands over sweaty skin, loving the feel of each other. “That was incredible Dan.” Phil sighed. 

“Not too much?” Dan asked quietly, “Sorry, I kind of lost it a little…”

“Not too much. You were in a different world. It was hot as hell.” Phil smiled. “I’ve never felt sexier.” 

“Really?” 

“Are you kidding. It was like you were lost, like you had gone mad with lust. I have never seen you like that, and it was all for me.” 

“It was. You’re the sexiest man on earth. Your gorgeous, and that ass.” Dan smirked, Phil laughed and pulled him down to kiss him. 

“I love you, and I love that you still find me so attractive.” 

“I swear if you get any better looking, you’ll be walking funny every single day.” Dan smiled, leaning in and kissing the tip of Phil’s nose. “God I love you, how did I get so lucky.” 

“Donno. I am pretty great.” Phil shrugged. “I’m just as lucky though, so it works out well.” 

“It does...it really fucking does.” Dan rolled off of him, then got up, and walked into the bathroom. He returned a few moments later with a warm wet towel and cleaned Phil gently. “Sorry if it was too much.” He said, noticing his fingerprints, and halfmoon indents from his nails. “Think you’re actually going to be sore, I didn’t really mean it when I said that.” 

“I know...but it was good. I thought it was sexy as hell. You never take charge, feel free to do it more often.” Phil smiled, and took his hand. He lifted it to his lips and kissed Dan’s knuckles. “I love you, and you taking your pleasure from me like that was about the most amazing thing I have ever experienced.” 

Dan smiled, and lay down, wrapping his arms around Phil, ducking his head into the crook of his neck. “God I love you.” He pressed a light kiss to the skin there, then sighed. “And that ass!” He smiled, making Phil snort laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and edited in a couple hours... if you like it, you know what to do! Thanks for reading! Muah!


End file.
